Pocket Monsters: Forever Frontier
Hello, I'm Professor Sandstone of the region known as: Forever. I founded this place when I got lost trying to protect my Pokemon. I came back and announced it to the world but enough about that. All Region Pokemon live in this region known as Forever. It's a marvelous site, I thought I was dead at first. You will face many obstacles through your journey, but it will just increase your bond with your Pokemon. Good luck! Heroes Cast Sign-Ups are like this: Professor Sandstone(has a Shelmet, Volcarona, & Magmortar) - TrentFan Now you try! Luke(has a Shiny dewott(set to evolve in episode 7), Golbat, Pichu, & Whimsur) - TF Liam(has vullaby, shiny pignite(set to evolve in episode 7), Shroomish, Shiny Larvitar, & gulpin) - LIG Towns Western Half(Luke's Home Half) Nuviny Town Dystract Town Armano Beach Forever Foundation Penguin Forest Eastern Half Charskin Town Flora Forest Maylily City(Gemini) - Current Location Viridian City 2 Viridian Meadow Reconstruction Town(Recky) Shadow Town(Darren) Gardenville(Gardella) Lightning Woods Cavestone City Puffin City(Toxinator) Bug Catcher Forest Bug Catcher Meet-Up Town(Buggy) New Japenero(Usanugi) Liam's Hometown Half Shell City(Donny) Gym Leaders Gemini Pokemon: Panpour, Totodile Splash Badge - DEFEATED Recky Pokemon: Roggenrola, Crustle, Boldore, Shuckle Rock-Wrecker Badge Darren Pokemon: Mightyena, Liepard, Honchkrow, Tyranitar Shadow Badge Gardella Pokemon: Ivysaur, Maractus, Servine, Skiploom, Shiftry Meadow Badge Toxinator Pokemon: Garbodor, Amoonguss, Swalot, Golbat, Toxicroak Fumes Badge Buggy Pokemon: Accelgor, Pinsir, Parasect, Yanmega, Escavalier Bug Badge Usanugi Pokemon: Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Hitmontop, Gurdurr, Medicham, Emboar Sensei Badge Donny Pokemon: Fraxure, Altaria, Dragonite, Hydregion, Garchomp, Haxorus Pre-Elite Badge Episode One - The Journey Begins! (Preview: Luke begins his journey and leaves for Charskin but bumps into another kid beginning his journey named Liam.) Everyone in Nuviny Town: Bye Luke, have fun on your journey! Luke: Bye! *walks onto the boat and waves good bye* The Boat begins to leave Liam Jr: Wait up for me! Vullaby: *flying on liam* Vull aby (We're coming too!) Luke: Huh, whoa stop the boat, stop the boat! The Boat stops and Liam arrives safely Luke: Were you late? (How do you think I'm doing so far?) Liam Jr: Yeah, but Vullaby pecked me to wake me up, then she took me to the boat! (good) Vullaby: Laby! (I had to do it) Liam Jr: I know, Vullaby! Luke: Well, we'll be in Charskin soon. So, what's your name, I'm Luke. I'm Mike's younger brother. Liam Jr: i'm Liam Jr. but junior sounds fine! and this is my flyer, Vullaby! Luke: Cool, my flyer is...going to be a Golbat, it's currently a Zubat. So what are your other Pokemon? Liam Jr: Tepig, Gulpin, come out guys! Liam sends out Gulpin whilst Tepig sparkles from the ball Liam Jr: This is what i have! Luke: Well here are mine! Luke sends out Zubat and Elgyem, as Oshawott pops out of his ball Luke: Yup, here's my team, I hope I can catch something in Charskin so I can add someone new to my team. Liam Jr: Hey look there! Luke: Bye Mike, bye Liam! Mike told me about Liam so since he was right next to Mike I could figure out it was your brother. Liam Jr: Yeah! Trivia *Luke and Liam meet at the boat for Charskin and travel together *Mike and Liam(Sr.) are first introduced. *Luke and Liam arrive at Charskin Town *Luke is revealed to have a Zubat, Elgyem, and Shiny Oshawott *Liam is revealed to have a Gulpin, Vullaby, and Shiny Tepig Episode Two - The Reached Gol! (Preview: Luke trains with Zubat, whilst Liam encounters a wild Shroomish who is sad and then starts to follow Liam, Liam then battles Luke's Zubat by using Tepig, but to everyone's surprise, Zubat evolves into Golbat and learns Fly in the process, much to Luke's joy, Shroomish decides to travel along with Liam, During training with Zubat, captures a Pichu.) Liam: wow, what is this place? some sort of forest? Luke: *looking at map* It's Flora Forest. ???: Shro-hoo-hoo-hoo-missh! Liam: Huh? It sounds like someone's crying! ???: *in tears* Shroo? Luke: I think it's a Shroomish. Liam: *checks his pokedex* Pokedex: Shroomish, the Mushroom Pokémon. It is mild tempered and inhabits piles of rotting leaves inside of forests. Luke: Hmm, well Liam, I'm going to go train, could you see what's bothering this Shroomish? Thanks. *Walks to train with Zubat* Shroomish: *starts following Liam* Liam: Tepig, let go too! S.Tepig: Tep! (yeah!) Luke: Come on Zubat use Pursuit on the the ground, then use Leech Life on that tree! (Hey Liam, can you sign me up as someone from Negima and Pokemon, and tell me their personality? xD) Liam: What's that pokemon? *checks the dex Pokedex: Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon. A pre-evolved form of Pikachu. Despite their size, Pichu release bursts of electricity that can shock even humans. However, Pichu are unskilled at controlling their electricity, and sometimes release it by accident when surprised, or when laughing and shock themselves. Pichu: *looks at Luke* Pichu? (A trainer?) Luke: Um, Pichu do you mind if I challenge you to a battle to catch you? Liam: *is watching Luke catch Pichu* Luke: Zubat! Use Supersonic! Zubat: *uses supersonic* Pichu: *confused and electrocutes self* Luke: Now finish it off with leech seed! Zubat: *uses leech seed* Pichu: *is hurt* Luke: Go Pokeball! *throws a Pokeball* Pichu: *is hit by the Pokeball* The Pokeball shakes until it finally clicks Luke: Yes! I caught a Pichu! Liam: Awesome work! Hey, why not we battle with your Zubat! Up against my Tepig! Luke: Sure! Come on Zubat let's battle! Liam: tepig, use flame charge, go! Tepig: *stomps his feet, then charges in a cloaked flame, which zubat takes the hit* Zubat: *is hit and falls to the ground* Luke: Zubat, no! Zubat: *begins to glow as it tries to get up* Luke: No way! Liam: Zubat's starting to evolve!! Zubat: *evolves into Golbat and learns fly* Luke: This is great, can you still go on Golbat? Golbat: *nods* Luke: Okay, use bite! Golbat: *uses bite on Tepig* Liam: Tepig, double team! Tepig: *uses double team, and dozens of illusions of tepig appear, surrounding golbat* Golbat: *listens to the real sound of Tepig and bites, then leech seeds the real Tepig* Tepig: *collapses, with swirls in his eyes* Robo-Ref: Tepig is unable to battle, victory goes to Golbat! Luke: Awesome, I'm proud of you Golbat! Golbat: *smiles* Luke: So Liam, I hear Maylily City has a trade convention, are you going to trade any of your Pokemon? Liam: Not sure yet! Shroomish: Shroomish! Liam: Shroomish is still following me! What gives? Luke: I think it wants to join you on your journies. Liam: *gasp* Is that true? Shroomish: *smiles and nods* Liam: *holds a pokeball, taps shroomish, and is caught* I got myself a Shroomish! Luke: Awesome, well let's go! Trivia *Luke's Zubat evolves into Golbat *Liam catches a Shroomish *Luke catches a Pichu *Luke beats Liam in a battle *Tepig is revealed to know Flame Charge *The Heroes make it out of Flora Forest Episode Three - The Good, The Bad & The Trade! (Preview: Luke and Liam visit a Pokemon Trade Convention, where a kid really wants Luke's Elgyem, meanwhile Liam then catches a shiny Larvitar who was really lonely..) Luke: We're at Maylily City! Look at everybody trading! Come on out guys *throws everyone out* I'm going to go browse, you? ???: *peeps in* Lar? Liam: Huh? Luke: I think it's a Larvitar, well good bye Liam *goes browse* ???: Anyone? Anyone have an Elgye- *spots Luke's Elgyem* No way! *runs to Luke* Could I trade for that Elgyem? Luke: What do you have? ???: Come on out! *Throws out Stunfisk, Dunsparce, Whimsur, Lickitung, Teddiursa, Weedle, and Porygon* Anyone, please! (meanwhile in the grassland) Liam: Is something Wrong, Larvitar? S.Larvitar: larvi tar tar larvitar Liam: Oh, that's harsh! S.Larvitar: *taps one of liam's pokeballs, goes inside, it clicks resulting its caught* Liam: Uhhh.......Oooookay....That was wierd!! i caught a shiny larvitar!! (back at the trade center) Luke: Hmm, I'll trade for Whimsur! ???: THANK YOU! MY LIFE IS COMPLETE! *Returns Whimsur and puts in Poke Ball* Luke: *returns Elgyem and puts in Pokeball* Luke and the boy put in the Poke Balls in the machine and it trades and drops the Poke Balls on their side ???: Thanks so much Luke! Luke: No problem, so what's your name? ???: I'm Jimmy, I came here just for the trade event. Luke: Well it was nice trading. *to Liam* I traded Elgyem for a Whimsur. (Got to go, bye Liam!) Trivia *Luke trades his Elgyem for Jimmy's Whismur *Liam catches a Shiny Larvitar *This is the first time Liam and Luke meet Jimmy. Episode Four - Lights Out! (Preview: Luke and Liam arrive at Maylily City and stay at the Pokemon Center during a Blackout. Luke and Liam are then brought to the past by a Gothorita and Gothita when there was no technology and see a boy who was reported dead in this time era.) Liam: That's strange, its a blackout! Luke: But everything was just fine! Liam: Cyndaquil, help us out *sends out Cyndaquil* Cyndaquil: Cynda! *ignites her flame on her back* Luke: You have a Cyndaquil? Liam: yes, I had her since Johto! Luke: Well, why didn't you tell me? Well, Mike gave me this Pokemon when I began my journey, so here goes nothing, the problem is that is doesn't believe in itself.... Liam: what is it. *as it comes out of the ball* Luke: A timid....Charizard Charizard: *looks at Liam and hides* Liam: poor thing, was it timid this way when it evolved from charmander? Luke: Well, Mike found it abandoned and beaten when it was a Charmeleon, it only trusts my family for saving it. Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil Cynda! (is something wrong, charizard?) Charizard: Char! (That guy with Luke) Char! (he's scary!) Cyndaquil: Cynda Cyndaquil Cynda! (he's not scary, he's nice, have faith in yourself charizard) Charizard: Char...(Fine....) Liam: what's that? (a Pokemon is responsible for the blackout) Luke: AH! Luke, Liam, Charizard, and Cyndaquil feel the room swirliing around until it stops, everything looks the same in the inside of the Pokemon Center. Luke: Ugh, that hurt. ???: gothor! Liam: so it was a gothorita! *scams The dex* Pokedex: Gothorita, the Manipulate Pokémon and the evolved form of Gothita. Gothorita uses starlight as its power source. It arranges rocks in the same way as the stars, and can use its Psychic powers to control people and Pokémon. ???: Gothit! Luke: Wait, I heard the voice of a Gothita. *scams his dex* Pokedex: Gothita, the Fixation Pokémon. Gothita watches Pokémon and Trainers with an intense stare. Its bow-like feelers amplify its Psychic powers. Charizard: *looks outside* Char!(This doesn't look right!) Luke: Huh? *Looks outside* What the? We're in the past! Liam: were back, it seems,mpoor things, they were sad to sem that their trainer boy had died, look what they're giving you, an egg! Luke: Huh? *is given an egg* Thank you. Gothorita: *looks outside* Goth(You two, could I ask you a favor?) Gothorita(Take care of this egg, like this trainer took care of us, we just wanted to see him once more, but you were also in the room...) Trivia *Luke is given an egg *Liam is revealed to have a Cyndaquil *Luke is revealed to have a timid Charizard *Liam is revealed to have went to Johto *Mike is mentioned in this episode Episode Five - Two Trainers are Better than One! (Preview: Luke and Liam go to the gym, where Gemini decides to try out a new kind of battling style on the two. Gemini does a double battle against Luke and Liam! But to everyone's surprise, both Tepig & Oshawott evolve simultaneously into Pignite & Dewott, Pignite learns Fire Pledge whilst Dewott learns Water Pledge, it suddenly becomes a combination attack) Liam: so this is the gym! Tepig: tepig (I'm so psyched) Gemini: Oh, so we have some people to battle. Luke: So Liam, who goes first? Gemini: No one is going first, my gym is a double battle gym! And since you both seem to be friends you two will face me, one Pokemon each! *Sends out Totodile and Panpour* Luke: Well I'm using Oshawott, and who are you using Liam? Liam: tepig, I choose you! Tepig: tepig Liam even though my tepig's in a disadvantage, but we have tricks up my sleeve. Ref: Begin! Gemini: Totodile, Panpour water gun on Tepig! Totodile and Panpour: *use water gun on Tepig* Oshawott: Osha! *uses scalchop to protect Tepig from the first one* Liam: tepig use take down on totodile. Tepig: *uses take down which hits totodile* Totodile: TOTO *Is hit then uses rage on Tepig and throws Tepig into the water* Gemini: It's right in the open! Go Panpour use Water Gun! Panpour: *uses Water Gun on Tepig which hits* Tepig&Oshawott: *determined, both stare at totodile & panpour, and start to glow* Liam: they'd both evolving! Oshawott: *evolves into Dewott* Tepig: *evolves into Pignite* Luke: That's awesome! Now, Dewott use Water Pledge! Liam: use fire pledge, pignite (the two pledge attack join together, turning into a combined attack. They hit both totodile and panpour) Panpour: *falls to the ground, knocked out* Ref.: Panpour is unable to battle. Totodile: *barely stays up* Gemini: Oh no! Totodile use Surf on Pignite! Totodile: *uses surf on Pignite and it hits* Pignite: *struggles to get up, then collapses once more with swirls in his eyes* Ref: Pignite is unable to battle, only Totodile and Dewott remain! Luke: Oh no! Don't worry Liam, we won't let your efforts go in vain! Dewott use Razor Shell on Totodile! Dewott: *uses Razor Shell on Totodile* Totodile: *falls on the ground with swirls on its eyes* Ref.: Totodile is unable to battle, the winners are Luke and Dewott and Liam and Pignite! Liam: *comforts pignite, recalls pignite back in the ball* thank you, pignite, you were great, evolving was something to be proud, you deserve a good long rest. Luke: *comforts Dewott* Great job, Dewott, you were amazing! Liam: that was some battle Luke: Yeah, thanks to their dedication we managed to win our first gym badge. Gemini: Congratulations, you beat me, and for that *gives both of them the Splash Badge* You earned the Splash Badge. Liam&Luke: we got....the splash badge Pignite&dewott: *both cheer* Trivia *Liam's Tepig is revealed to know Take Down *Luke's Oshawott is revealed to know Razor Shell *Liam's Tepig evolves into Pignite and learns Fire Pledge *Luke's Oshawott evolves into Dewott and learns Water Pledge *Liam & Mike defeats Gemini & earns themselves the Splash Badge Episode Six - I Choose You, Pikachu! (Preview: Luke and Liam walk to Viridian City 2 and battle a mysterious man in a double battle with Shroomish and Pichu. During the battle Pichu evolves into Pikachu and learns Volt Tackle, whilst Shroomish learns Seedbomb. They defeated the masked and mysterious man who leaves them with a word of deep advice.) Liam: where are we, Luke? Luke: We're on a Route to Viridian Cit- *bumps into a man* Man: Hmm, apologies, quick question do you think Pokemon deserve a better life? Luke: Uh, sure. Man: Let's see if you are telling the truth, I challenge both of you to a double battle! *Sends out a Servine and Stantler* Luke: I think you deserve a battle, GO PICHU! *Sends out Pichu* Liam: Shroomish, get into battle too! *sends out shroomish* Man: STANTLER USE STOMP ON PICHU! SERVINE USE VINE WHIP ON SHROOMISH! Luke: Talk about loud. Stantler: *stomps Pichu* Servine: *grabs Shroomish with Vine Whip and throws it to a wall* Pichu: Pich....(Ugh...) Luke: I believe in you Pichu! Pichu: *nods and begins to glow* Luke: Whoa Pichu's evolving! Shroomish: *in awe* mish! (wow!) Pikachu: *evolves* Pika pi! (That's awesome!) Liam: *checks the dex* Pokedex: Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu's tail is sometimes struck by lightning as it raises it to check its surroundings. Luke: Awesome, wait every Pikachu comes with this move. Pikachu use Volt Tackle on Stantler! Pikachu: *uses Volt Tackle on Stantler and then uses Thundershock* Stantler: *falls on the ground with swirls on the eyes* Robo Ref.: Stantler is unable to battle. Man: No! Servine use Razor Leaf! Servine: *uses Razor Leaf on Shroomish* Shroomish: *lets out a powerful bomb* Liam: is that what I think it is? Luke: It's Seed Bomb! Servine: *is hit and knocked out* Robo Ref.: Servine is unable to battle, Luke and Liam win! Man: Fine, you win *returns his Pokemon* but do Pokemon really love battling for its trainer? Think about that. *leaves* Trivia *Liam's Shroomish learns Seed Bomb *Luke's Pichu evolves into Pikachu and learns Volt Tackle Episode Seven - The Samurott and it's Emboar (Luke and Liam enter a Double Battle Tent against another team and as they fight Dewott and Pignite evolve into Samurott and Emboar. Where Luke wins a Dawn Stone and Liam wins a Water Stone) Liam: why do they call it the battle tent? Luke: I don't know, but it's the only way we can get sleep. Let's go inside. Luke and Liam enter Luke: Hmm, it's a double battle theme. I'm using Dewott, you? Liam: pignite Luke: Okay, let's battle. Youngster Fred and Bug Catcher Billy enter Billy: Go Beedrill! *sends out beedrill* Fred: Go Graveler! *sends out graveler* Liam: Let's go, Pignite! *Sends out Pignite* Luke: Come on out, Dewott! *sends out Dewott* Dewott: *nods determined* Liam: pignite, use flamethrower on beedrill Beedrill: *is hit by flamethrower. Fred; GRAVELER, ROCK WRECKER ON PIGNITE! Luke: It knows...rock wrecker? Also Dewott hurry and stop it with Aqua Jet! Dewott: *uses Aqua Jet and stops Graveler's attack* Liam: use ember on beedrill and graveler! Pignite: *uses ember which surrounds beedrill and graveler* Liam: Luke, get dewott to use a special water-type attack! Luke: Okay, Dewott use Water Pulse! (the fusion of fire and water) Graveler: *is hit* GRAVEL! *gets back up and uses rock smash on Pignite* Dewott: DEW!(NO!!!!!!!!) *jumps and takes the hit* Pignite: *is shocked by this, determined, it starts to glow* Liam: *shocked in awe* Guys, check it out! Luke: Pignite's evolving! Dewott: *falls on the ground and begins to glow* Luke: And so is Dewott! Emboar: *evolves* EMBOOAR!! Samurott: *evolves* SAMUROOOTT!! Ben: They evolved!! Liam: *scans on emboar, while luke scans samurott on their pokedexes* Pokedex: Emboar, the Mega Fire Pig Pokemon and the evolved form of Pignite. It can throw a powerful punch by setting its fist on fire with it fiery beard, and is said to care deeply about its friends. (Who's Ben? xD) Luke: A Samurott and an Emboar that's awesome! It's like the just evolved into Dewott and Pignite earlier. Episode Eight - Gallade and Gardevoir (Preview: Luke and Liam encounter and catch two Kirlia and they evolve into Gallade and Gardevoir as they battle two mysterious people revealed to be Mike and Liam.) Episode Nine - A Rufflet Fit For A Luke (Preview: Liam & Luke were inspiring their newly-evolved Emboar & Samurott, as they encounter something strange, Emboar learns Hammer Arm, While in the same time, Samurott learns Megahorn. Then, suddenly a severe injury pokemon was reveal to be a Rufflet, Luke then befriends him, and decides to help him out with his Samurott, Rufflet is greatful for this. Will Luke nurse Rufflet back to full health?) Episode Ten - A Whole Swalot Of Food (Preview: Luke is training with his recently traded Whismur, but its timid but determind, learns a new move, Flamethrower in the process, along with Liam, he sends out Gulpin to go and help out to look of food for the gang, it then evolves into Swalot, and stores the supply of food inside, returns back to Luke, as Liam & Swalot bring in some food using Spit Up) Episode Eleven - Just A Lotad! (Preview: Liam catches Lotad with his special Lure Ball that he had previously from Kurt in Azelia Town in Johto, Liam's Lotad often lost in thought, but it loves to battle, it suddenly learns Water Pulse, it suddenly freaks out when he falls in a well when they try to look for water, and evolves into Lombre and learns Hydro Pump & Scald. Liam's Lombre is known to be playful and jolly like all Lombre's do!, at the camp Luke's Whismur suddenly evolves into Loudred and learns Brick Break, in their training for the second gym) Episode Twelve - Gotta Dance! (Preview: Luke is still rubbing his egg he got from gothorita, as it hatches into a baby Gothita, Liam decides to evolve his Lombre with the water stone he obtained, as he evolves into a Ludicolo) Episode Thirteen - The Latest Mandibuzz (Preview: Liam's Vullaby and Luke's Gothita go search for some berries for lunch to bring back to Luke and Liam where they see a Garvantula who is angry and attacks Gothita. Liam's Vullaby protects Luke's Gothita, nearly dying in the process when Gothita brings an Oran Berry to keep Vullaby alive. Gothita exchanges the favor and carries Vullaby out of safety. In the end Vullaby evolves into a Mandibuzz and Gothita evolves into a Gothorita.) Episode Fourteen - The Knight and Day Routine (Preview: Luke's Gallade begins to lose trust in his battling skills, so Luke promises to help him train. Meanwhile, Liam is poisoned by an Ekans and sends Gardevoir to go get him some herbs.) Episode Fifteen - Having Rocks in their Hands (Preview: They face off against Recky, Liam uses Cyndaquil & Shroomish, and Luke uses Gothita & Gallade, during the battle, Liam's Shroomish evolves and learns Sky Uppercut and Solarbeam, and defeats recky) Episode Sixteen - Farewell, my Friend! (Preview: Luke and Liam travel along a route where they see a bunch of Larvitar on the route and find out Liam's Larvitar was a member of their family, which is why it was so lonely, it evolves onto Pupitar, after a painful and tearful goodbye Liam says good bye and leaves Pupitar to protect its friends and family, but they give Liam a Pokemon egg for looking after Pupitar for him.) Episode Seventeen - A Mild Case of the Koffing (Preview: Luke and Liam encounter an injured Koffing, which they take to Nurse Joy. It doesn't make it. Luke, enraged by the fact that this Koffing was actually killed by another Pokemon or human, runs off. Liam finds out it was caused by the sickness of the Koffing, he sets out to find Luke, but where is Luke?) Episode Eighteen - Liam Egg shines a Rainbow! (Preview: Liam's egg hatches into a Larvitar and doesn't respect Liam. Luke's Charizard has a choice to stay with Luke or go with its mate in Charific Valley. With Luke urging him to go, Charizard leaves for Charific Valley 2, meanwhile Liam rescues the Larvitar from a battle of two Charizard in Charific Valley 2 injuring himself in the process and gains Larvitar's respect and trust.) Episode Nineteen - The Fake Pokeball (Preview: Liam and Luke find a giant Poke Ball but learn it's a sad Voltorb and a foongus, Liam befriends them both and catches them while Luke learns about a secret town not on the map to pay respect to Pokemon called Nuzlocke Town which operates differently.) Episode Twenty - Give Me a Smog of Confidence (Preview: Liam is framed for a crime in the next town and even his Pokemon don't trust him. They realised they were decieved by a purrloin, Only Luke can bail him out, but does Luke have enough trust in Liam?) Episode Twenty-One - A Poliwaggin' Tympole (Preview: Liam & Luke encounter two Pokemon, Tymole & Poliwag, they decide to catch one of the two, but which one will they choose from. Poliwag or Tympole?) Episode Twenty-Two - Determination in Those Eyes! (Preview: Luke and Liam double-battle the next Gym Leader with shiny Larvitar and Rufflet as first battlers. When shiny Larvitar makes a sacrifice for Rufflet it evolves, and Larvitar does the same! But can Luke and Liam still prevail? Episode 23 - Exploud Noises & Soft Noises (Preview: After arriving to the next gym, Luke uses Loudred and Liam uses Pupitar, where as they battle, both evolve and form a great team, but still the gym leader is tough and after the move leaves Tyranitar in a pickle, Exploud learns Hyper Voice and Focus Blast to save its friend and wins the two a Gym Badge.) Episode 24 - Naughts & Crobats (Preview: When the group goes looking for berries, Golbat bonds more with Luke and evolves and learns Double Team, to protect the group from a Rampaging Ursaring, evolving in the process.)